


Line of Sight

by Miss_AnnaChan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AnnaChan/pseuds/Miss_AnnaChan
Summary: Bara Haruka has overcome a lot of unfortunate events in her past including physical weakness, being tormented by her teammates, and an attempt on her own life. With the help of her Sensei Kakashi, her best friend Moegi, and the rest of Team Ebisu, Haruka is finally able to feel like she belongs. Unfortunately she’s fallen in love with a man that only has his sights set on being Hokage. Can Haruka put herself in his line of sight?
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Line of Sight

Bara Haruka crouched down in the back of Ino’s Flower Shop. She always had a thing for flowers. At her loneliest, they had always been there in front of her, cheering her up with their vibrant colors. Haruka caressed a rose bud with a longing expression on her face. These rose buds were all close together and connected in some way. Haruka never really felt connected to anyone, especially her own teammates in her Genin days. 

“I thought I would find you here,” Konohamaru said as he bent down next to her. She watched him as he examined the roses in front of them. “Why the glum face?”

Haruka’s eyes faded away as if she was looking at something far in the distance. “I was just thinking about my team.” She thought back to the time when she had first become a genin. She was always slowing her teammates down and continuously faced ridicule from them. Tears swelled behind her eyes like the rain that fell down on her the day that she had tried to kill herself. 

“You haven’t been a team for awhile,” he stated bluntly bringing Haruka back to the present. She watched him as he took a rose petal into his fingers. He shifted his thumb back and forth, feeling the velvety texture of the red petal. 

“Were we ever really a team?” She asked rhetorically.

“It’s their loss,” Konohamaru stated as he stood up and held out a hand down to her. “You’re a wonderful person, never forget that.” Haruka blushed and took his hand so that he could help her up.

“Would you like to join me for some barbecue? I’m treating the team after their successful mission.” Konohamaru was referring to the team he was in charge of, not Team Ebisu.

“I don’t want to intrude,” she managed to stumble out finding it hard to focus on anything but her hand inside of Konohamaru’s. Konohamaru must have noticed because he let go and reached out pushing the door to Ino’s Flower Shop open. 

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where we’ll be,” he replied while holding open the door. 

Haruka nodded gratefully and Konohamaru parted ways with a small wave.

Haruka wandered around and eventually found herself down at the docks. She focused down at her feet that were submerged in the lake. It was a warm day outside and the cold water between her toes was more than refreshing. She continuously made ripples in the water so that she would be unable to see her reflection clearly. She could always see her younger self in her reflection longing stare back at her as if wanting to be her friend. She really tried to forget her loneliness and keep the sadness at bay by ignoring it. She had reasons to be sad back then, but now things were different. She had her mentor, Kakashi, who not only saved her from herself, but also helped her gain the strength to live on. Haruka also had her best friend, Moegi, who always managed to make her feel included. Through Moegi she had met Konohamaru and Udon; she was truly blessed now. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Moegi’s voice rang out from behind her. Moegi had surprised Haruka but it was a pleasant one. She always looked forward to spending time with her caring and thoughtful friend. Moegi noticed Haruka’s feet dipped in the water. “Ohhh that looks so nice,” she replied and sat down next to Haruka. Moegi gripped her shoes and tore them off before excitedly planting her feet into the cool lake. “Ahhhh!”

“So what’s up?” Haruka asked her friend.

“Later we’re meeting up for drinks and I wanted to ask you to come along.” The “We” in her invitation probably meant Udon and Konohamaru.

“Is that such a good idea?” Haruka wondered aloud. Moegi knew how she felt about Konohamaru. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t make a fool out of yourself.” 

“Too late,” she muttered, reminiscing while looking down at the hand that Kon had held.

“Did something happen?” Moegi ribbed her friend. Haruka felt her face burn like the sun.

“N-no, of course not!”

“Well you aren’t blushing for no reason,” Moegi replied trying to coax her friend to spill the beans.

“Really, it was nothing.”

Moegi finally decided that she had tormented her friend for long enough and decided to drop the subject. “Good then you’ll go with us tonight.” Haruka knew her friend well enough that it was no longer an invitation, but an order that she go out with Moegi and her former Team for drinks later.

***

It was only an hour away from the meet up time and she was still standing around in her robe. She was fresh from her long shower, but Haruka still couldn’t figure out what to wear. She continuously sighed as she shuffled through the clothes in her closet trying to decide on the perfect outfit. She wanted one that didn’t scream that she was desperate or trying too hard.

“Need help?” Moegi asked as she dropped in on Haruka’s balcony causing Haruka to jump and let out a surprised squeak. Honestly, Haruka should be used to it by now, but really wasn’t. 

“I have no idea what to wear,” she answered and Moegi moved towards the closet full of clothing looking more determined than when she received her first orders for an S-ranked mission. 

“Try these on,” Moegi ordered as she thrusted a clothing glob in Haruka’s direction. Haruka almost lost her balance from the force, but nonetheless went to go try them on. 

The first outfit was a little black dress that was sleeveless. The neckline was a deep V that showed way too much cleavage for Haruka to even feel safe walking outside. “Hot damn!” Moegi catcalled to her friend causing Haruka’s face to turn the color of a tomato. 

“I am not wearing this,” she managed say through her gritted teeth.

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to see if you could pull off a sexy look and you do!” Moegi replied grinning widely. Haruka huffed in frustration at being tricked by her friend and changing to the next outfit. This one was a red tube top with black skinny jeans and some sharp pointed black boots to go with it. 

“I don’t think this is me, either,” Haruka replied chucking the last outfit at Moegi. Moegi nodded in agreement and Haruka went back to try on the next outfit. 

Haruka looked in the mirror first, the corners of her mouth turning up in approval. Haruka walked out to show Moegi. “Ohhh my god! That’s it!” Moegi excited clapped and dove off the bed grabbing Haruka’s hands. “Now let’s fix that hair!”

***

Moegi and Haruka held hands as they walked to the village’s tavern. As they drew closer, they could hear the merry drinkers inside cheering and having a good time. As they entered the tavern, Haruka first noticed the 5th Hokage in the corner with her students Sakura and Shizune. “They’re over there!” Moegi exclaimed while excitedly pulling Haruka in the direction of the table in the opposite corner. Haruka’s eyes shifted to the table, her eyes almost instantly meeting with Konohamaru’s. His eyes darted away almost immediately and he motioned to the bartender behind the bar. The bartender noticed and immediately brought two more glasses and two bottles of sake. 

Udon on the other hand was still staring at Haruka. Even Haruka was shocked by how good Moegi made her look. Haruka wore a tight pink skirt with a white floral top that was tucked in. The top of the blouse was made of a see through material, but only around the neckline so that it was tasteful. The lace bunched up around her neck and was tied with a dark burgundy ribbon. Haruka normally wore her half up with two buns on the top of her head, but tonight she let her beach waves flow down her back. “Doesn’t she look great! I did pretty well if I do say so myself!” Moegi bragged about her fashioned skills as Haruka immediately grew uncomfortable with the attention that she doesn’t normally get. 

“I’ll take one of those,” Haruka exclaimed while sitting down next to Udon and grabbing a glass that Konohamaru had just poured for the ladies. She threw it back and slammed the cup back down as if asking for more. The sake traveled down to Haruka’s belly, warming up her insides even more. She felt her cheeks flush feverishly. 

“That’s the spirit!” Moegi exclaimed snatching her own glass and tossing it back. She slammed it back down. “Another, but as a team this time.” Konohamaru poured them each a glass before they all raised them into the air.

“To?”

“To friendship” Konohamaru finished for Udon.

“Friendship?” Moegi questioned and slowly lowered her glass in disappointment. “That’s what came to mind?”

“What else would?” Konohamaru questioned, looking a little uncomfortable. He tugged at his collar. 

“To friendship” Haruka stumbled out and rose her glass a little higher. Everyone else followed along.

“To friendship!” Glasses were thrown back and were placed back down on the table for refills. 

“So how are your teams doing?” Udon asked as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Haruka didn’t think he did it because the glasses were falling off. She noticed that is was a nervous twitch that he had. He was never really good with social events. 

“Shikadai was finally promoted to Chunin so I can take some time off here and there,” Moegi answered.

“And new Team 7 is a handful like they usually are,” Konohamaru added as if it was nothing new to anyone and of course it wasn’t. New team 7 was comprised of Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto, and Mitzuki; so you could say that it had a lot of strong personalities in it or lack thereof (Mitzuki).

To point the conversation away from the fact that Haruka had not been assigned a team, she looked towards Udon. “Udon, how is your team?” 

“Iwabee keeps causing problems with his stubbornness, but Denki is excellent at talking him into doing what he’s supposed to. Honestly, they make a pretty good team. How about your team?” Udon asked looking at Haruka. 

This is exactly the topic she wanted to avoid, but all she seemed to be avoiding were her friends’ eye contact. She stared down at her empty glass and pushed it around on the table uncomfortably. “Udon, don’t be such a jerk. You know that she wasn’t given a team yet,” Moegi scolded him. Udon stammered a little looking ashamed that he had forgotten such an important thing about their friend.

“I’m sure they will assign you a team soon,” Konohamaru intervened breaking the awkward tension. 

“Maybe,” Haruka mumbled.

“Onto more interesting topics, do you dweebs have girlfriend’s yet?” Moegi bluntly asked and the other three started to choke on their sake. “What? Can’t I ask?”

“No, I-I don’t have a girlfriend,” Udon answered and chased his drink with another. Everyone instantly shifted their eyes to Konohamaru waiting for his answer.

“The only girlfriend I have is my ninja way. I don’t have time for trivial things when I have the goal of becoming the 8th Hokage,” he answered and Haruka’s stomach sank a little. “What about you Moegi?”

“There’s someone that I’m interested in,” she replied and took a small sip of her sake. 

“God help them,” Konohamaru muttered as he sipped his sake as well. A Moegi death glare seemed to dart across the table almost stabbing Konohamaru.

The door behind them jingled as someone else came in. The familiar voices made Haruka want to shrink down into the floor. “Oh look who it is,” Anika sneered, motioning towards her former teammate. 

“I didn’t realize this place left their trash out in the open for the other customer’s to see,” Gin retorted back to Anika. 

“Oh get a life,” Moegi replied back angrily. “Don’t get all nasty because Haruka is a Jonin and you both were fired from being shinobi.”

“Yeah sounds like you’re the trash,” Udon chimed in to defend his comrade.

“I don’t want to be a shinobi anyways. It means nothing to me if they make garbage like her a Jonin,” Anika retorted.

“She probably slept her way to the top,” Gin stated and turned to Haruka with a nasty look on his face. “Slut,” he mumbled before turning away. 

Konohamaru stood up so fast that the table was almost knocked over. He was over in Gin’s face in a flash, his hands gripping Gin’s collar and holding him up off the ground. “Apologize,” Konohamaru gritted his teeth angrily.

“For what,” Gin asked choking on his collar, losing some of his bravado. “It’s true,” he continued to choke out as Konohamaru’s raised him up further so that his collar choked him more.

“It’s fine,” Haruka mumbled, “they aren’t worth it.” But it was so quiet, she felt as though everyone could hear her.

“Hey fellas! Take that outside!” The bartender ordered and slapped his towel down on the bar top.

Konohamaru thought about it for a moment then put Gin down almost shoving him in the door’s direction. “This is your chance to leave,” he threatened. Both Gin and Anika left but not without mumbling insults towards Haruka under their breath.

“I don’t understand why those people are so nasty! I’m glad they aren’t our comrades,” Moegi exclaimed and poured everyone another round. Konohamaru watched the door until he was sure that they weren’t going to come back. Finally satisfied, his shoulders relaxed and moved to take his seat back at the table. “To Konohamaru!” Moegi cheered while pushing her glass into the air.

“No,” Konohamaru argued. He picked his glass up and raised it in Haruka’s direction. “This one is to Haruka. You deserved better than that.”

“To Haruka!” Everyone raised their glasses and thew them back before slamming down their glasses once more. 

Haruka couldn’t help but smile this time. She finally felt part of a team.


End file.
